


Il re dei vampiri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vampiri [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Short One Shot, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: Evanescence – Paper Flowers.Prompt Lista 2: 5. AU.Fandom: Naruto.Parole: 503.Titolo: Il re dei vampiri.





	Il re dei vampiri

Il re dei vampiri

 

Il bicchiere colmo di liquido rosso nerastro si rovesciò dalla tavola, la sostanza schizzò tutt’intorno macchiando di sangue la tovaglia candida, diede vita a una pozzanghera sul pavimento, il vetro andò in frantumi, i cocci si sparpagliarono sui lastroni di pietra nera.

“Non voglio sentire scuse!”. La voce sepolcrale del padrone di casa risuonò per tutta la sala da pranzo, coprendo anche il tintinnio prodotto dal bicchiere.

“Non si tratta di scuse. Gli umani si fanno sempre più vicini, ci temono sempre di meno. Presto si solleveranno contro di noi.

Dobbiamo andarcene” rispose l’altro vampiro.

“Tu non sei semplicemente più in grado di proteggere i nostri territori. Non sei in grado di portare avanti il compito che la tua famiglia sostiene da secoli.

Stai soltanto trovando delle scuse, Itachi” ringhiò Minato. La fascia che gli teneva fermi i capelli si era sporcata di sangue e qualche goccia gli era anche finita sulla guancia. Al contrario il suo mantello era rimasto candido e immacolato, sembrava brillare alla luce delle candele.

Itachi assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi vermiglie brillarono.

“Sono un vostro servo fedele. Voglio farvi aprire gli occhi prima che sia troppo tardi.

La vostra sposa…”. Iniziò a dire.

Minato scomparve e riapparve in un lampo dorato alle spalle di Itachi, puntandogli una lama al collo pallido.

“Non osare nominarla. Lei è morta per un’inadempienza che tuo padre ha pagato con la vita” sibilò.

“La mia vita vi appartiene. La mia fedeltà nei vostri riguardi è assoluta.

Voglio solo che voi e vostro figlio siate al sicuro” disse Itachi con tono piatto.

Minato gli ferì il collo, facendo scivolare una sola goccia di sangue.

“Perché noi dovremmo temere gli umani? Possiamo piegarli al nostro volere, mutarli, soggiogarli…” disse.

Itachi socchiuse le labbra, i segni sulle sue guance incavate s’ispessirono.

“Loro hanno armi sempre più potenti. La polvere da sparo può demolire le nostre dimore, l’acqua santa può bruciare i nostri corpi.

Hanno imparato ad imbrigliare la luce solare o qualcosa che ci va molto vicino. Non voglio vedervi ridotto in cenere per proteggere la mia vita nascondendovi fino all’ultimo la disastrosa situazione in cui ci troviamo.

Allontaniamoci, quando avremo trovato una soluzione torneremo. Non vi dico di abbandonare per sempre i vostri territori.

Uccidetemi pure se questo vi farà sentire meglio, ma ascoltate le mie parole” lo implorò.

Minato ritirò l’arma e leccò avidamente la goccia di sangue, la sua saliva richiuse la ferita.

“Così sia. 

Accetterò di spostarmi più a nord, ma bada a te, dovrai trovare alla svelta una soluzione.

Altrimenti ti ucciderò e semplicemente rimpiazzerò” disse gelido.

Itachi chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il proprio codino moro.

“Sarà fatto, mio signore” disse.

Minato sospirò e indicò il pavimento.

“Vedi anche di far ripulire agli schiavi. Io vado nelle mie stanze, mi è passato l’appetito per questa notte” disse con tono piccato.

“Provvederò subito mio signore” rispose Itachi. Si avvolse nel suo mantello e scomparve.

Da fuori il castello vennero i bassi stridii dei pipistrelli e i prolungati ululati dei lupi.


End file.
